Jordan Rios
Jordan Rios was a fictional minor teen character as shown in the 1974 adaptation of Nicholas Pileggi's ''Teenagers ''1966 novel. He was portrayed by Will Stockdale. Santoro and Jordan's Relationship As stated in the novel, Rick believed Jordan had been friends with Santoro since the second grade, up until 1974. It was clearly written that back then, Jordan had ADHD and had a difficulty in making friends. Santoro, who was more of a good ''soul back in the day, decided to go up to him and say: "Let's be friends, okay?" Ever since then, the two boys were the best of friends, for they did everything together. That started to change in May of 1972 (movie) or April of 1964 (book), when Santoro discovers the Slapsie Mackie's Bar & Grill and started hanging out with people like Scruffy Beard, Arthur "Stacks" Bentley, and even The Sickened One. Because of that, the next year, poor Jordan felt alone in the world and started turning to cocaine. Then, in September, Santoro said he still cared about him and cut him out of school. Santoro "Flaking" Out Soon, both Jordan and Santoro traveled around town in the Ant-Farm and tricked him into stealing some toys and stuff to salvage to the Lusthog Squad so they can make some bank. So, basically, Santoro was just using him later on. Massacre On a warm July afternoon, Santoro decided to drive his "friend" out to the Santalune Valley out in Palos, Illinois to "take pictures and check out the pretty view." Santoro parks the van towards the far edge of the road, close by the grass, the grass that is part of a vast grassland. On the other side is the 1964 car written in Billy's mom's name is on the other side of the grassland. When the two get out to smoke cigarettes, Santoro pulls out the gun rack hidden in the back of the Ant-Farm and shows Jordan a Bell-1 X1 Rocket Plane bullet, the only bullet in the world that's the most fatal and painful because of its razor tip and sodium cyanide inside of it. Santoro then proceeds to tell how him and Jordan go a long way back and how he's been under a lot of pressure because some of his plans with the Lusthogs are going wrong and how it makes him want to slaughter the nearest person next to him. As Jordan believes he is kidding, Santoro tells him to run out near the car and prop his arm up with the packet of cigarettes for target practice. This was a trick, as when Santoro blows his arm off. As a wounded Jordan stumbles around in disorientation and excruciating pain, screaming, Santoro puts up a full magazine of Bell-1 X1 Rocket Plane bullets up in the 8K. And then, 'WHAM! '''Santoro fired it off; bullets went whizzing through the air and smashed through the car, and also penetrated a dead Jordan and left him in bloody pieces and bones. Santoro left Jordan's remains with the exploding car. Category:Mentally Ill Category:Deceased Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters from the novel series Category:Death by Gunshot Category:Characters from "Teenagers" Category:Friend of the Villain